


Movies

by Amatia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Man, I am still behind. Wow, not surprising at all. I thought that Penny has never gone to a movie and Ruby decided to take her to one. Ruby loves horror movies and she took Penny to one, thinking she did too. Os Latet translates to Bone Lurk. I was trying to go for Bone Stalker. Latin doesn't have a word for stalker as in to stalk a person, so I went with a word that closely resembled that word. I've been rewatching RWBY and a few things, I miss Penny, I miss Pyrrha, I miss Roman, he was a good bad guy that I like, where is Neptune and what happened to Neo? Last I checked she I she had an umbrella and disappeared into the dark.





	Movies

"Penny!" Ruby yelled. "I'm sorry!"

Penny looked up and saw Ruby running frantically towards her. "Are you okay?"

She slowed down and stopped when she got to her. She slowly started to catch her breath. "Yeah...uh...Yeah." She took a breath in and exhaled. "Ahh. I'm fine. I haven't sprinted like that in a while."

"Oh. We better get going. We will be late."

"Right."

The two then ran to the movies. They grabbed their tickets. The two made their way to concessions. Penny stood in awe. She was surprised there wasn't very many options. She grabbed some Gummy Grimms. Ruby grabbed some popcorn and two cups for drinks. Penny was surprised again. There were more options for drinks than there were snacks. The two got what they wanted and headed to their movie.

"What's this movie about, Ruby?" Penny asked.

"It's about a Huntress going on a mission to find a very rare Grimm called Os Latet. It's a Grimm made up of bones with shadows dripping at the tips of its arms, hands, teeth, and feet." Ruby answered.

Penny shuddered. Never has she heard of such a terrifying thing. "Th-That sounds terrifying."

"Don't worry. This isn't going to be scary."

"O-Okay."

The two hushed their tones when the lights started to dim. The trailers started to play, then the intro of the movie. It didn't start out as scary. The Huntress went into the forest, tracking the footprints that the Grimm supposedly left behind. While she was there, her crew started to disappear. And when she found them, the were dismembered and impaled. They were covered in darkness and their faces were distorted. Their eyes had turned yellow and black.

Ruby turned to Penny, seeing that she wrapped her arms around her knees. She was undoubtedly scared. She whispered to her 'are you okay?' She looked at her and nodded yes. Penny hiccuped. Ruby placed her hand on her, which led her to quickly grabbed it. At every turn, Penny tried to subdue a squeak of terror, but it didn't go well. At one point, she got so scared she let out a loud scream and popcorn went everywhere.

Soon, the Huntress found the Os Latet. She held up the lantern and looked at it. It slowly breathed the some black dust into her face. She backed up and started to run. The Grimm ran after her, destroying everything in its path. Before Ruby could see the ending, Penny screamed and ran out of the room. Ruby went after her. She found her curled up in a bawl in the bathroom.

"Penny!" Ruby called out.

"Why? Why did you take me to this movie!?" Penny asked, crying

"I-I." She stuttered. "I thought you would like it. I thought you liked scary movies."

"I don't."

"I'm sorry. Is there any way I can make it up?"

"I-I'll think of something. I j-just w-want to home."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

Ruby picked her up and helped back to her home. When she got there, she tucked her in. She gave her a plushy to help her sleep. Hopefully she'll be able to see her in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I am still behind. Wow, not surprising at all. I thought that Penny has never gone to a movie and Ruby decided to take her to one. Ruby loves horror movies and she took Penny to one, thinking she did too. Os Latet translates to Bone Lurk. I was trying to go for Bone Stalker. Latin doesn't have a word for stalker as in to stalk a person, so I went with a word that closely resembled that word. I've been rewatching RWBY and a few things, I miss Penny, I miss Pyrrha, I miss Roman, he was a good bad guy that I like, where is Neptune and what happened to Neo? Last I checked she I she had an umbrella and disappeared into the dark.


End file.
